


Entrenamientos especiales

by RioluZX



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Blow Jobs, M/M, Nudity, Public Sex, Sex, Yaoi, peticion, sport
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 17:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RioluZX/pseuds/RioluZX
Summary: Un dia Sora llega de improviso a el coliseo del olimpo exigiendo ser entrenado, tras explicar que se siente acomplejado por tener menos musculos que su amigo Riku y temiendo no llamar la atencion de su Nobody le pide a Hercules y Phil que lo entrenen, claro esta, el no tiene idea de como entrenan los griegos y las consecuencias que podria tener eso.





	Entrenamientos especiales

"Los grandes héroes no nacen, se hacen"

Un lema conocido por muchos en el país de Grecia, una cultura que constaba no solo con los famosos dioses del olimpo, victoriosos sobre los temibles titanes y cuidadores del mundo, sino también por su cantidad de personajes famosos que habían peleado en batallas épicas para salvar ciudades, gente, inspiraciones para que buscaran un medio de superarse y defenderse a sí mismos, todos los héroes tenían algo en común y eso era su maestro, Phil, un sátiro que ahora era conocido por todo lo amplio al haber forjado a un héroe verdadero, un joven prodigio llamado Hércules, ahora un adulto que desde nacimiento fue conocido por su abismal fuerza que excedía lo humano por mucho, ahora este campeón se encontraba constantemente en el coliseo del olimpo, un lugar especial cercano a los dioses que eran complacidos con grandes batallas en los torneos, sin embargo ese día solo se encontraban los dos, maestro y alumno en mitad del campo de batalla, aun siendo un héroe verdadero no era excusa alguna para dejar de entrenar, más bien, debía hacerlo constantemente para dar ejemplo a las otras generaciones, en estos momentos practicaban algo a lo que poco recurría, la arquería.

-Recuerda, concéntrate, controla tu fuerza-le iba indicando Phil mientras el campeón respiraba suavemente, relajando sus músculos para no romper el arco o la cuerda y a la vez no tanto para que no salieran débiles, cerro uno de sus ojos, visualizando la diana que estaba en el otro extremo de la arena, dispuesto a perforarla en su primer intento.

-¡Hércules!-el grito de una voz masculina arruinó su concentración, la flecha salió disparada de modo erróneo y en lugar de impactar una serie de blancos en fila golpeo una de las paredes de la zona, está por la potencia en que salió disparada la flecha no tardo en trisarse y finalmente derrumbarse por completo.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡oh vamos!-gritaba el sátiro sabiendo que ahora debería mandar a arreglarla antes de los siguientes juegos, volteo molesto la mirada, buscando la fuente de ese ruido encontrando que se acercaba a ellos-Tenía que ser el-bufo cruzado de brazos cuando un joven de cabellos castaños llego frente a ellos.

-Sora, ¿cuánto tiempo?-sonreía Hércules gustoso de ver a su compañero de batalla, sin embargo por como este respiraba agitado en señal de que había corrido por mucho le hizo sentir algo preocupado-¿Todo bien amigo?, ¿Hay alguna amenaza con heartless?-gruño colocándose en posición de ataque, creyendo que en cualquier momento aparecerían esos seres de la oscuridad, sin embargo el castaño solo se acercó y tomo sus manos con las suyas.

-¡Ayúdame a tener músculos como tú!-le grito viéndolo entre desesperado y suplicante, acción que solamente llevo a Hércules y a Phil a inclinar la cabeza confundidos.

****Hace un par de días****

El viento de la zona llevaba el olor a sal de la playa consigo, el sol se ubicaba arriba en lo alto, brillando intensamente y siendo una señal de que el verano había llegado, los adultos aprovechan de descansar, los jóvenes se juntan con amigos y se van a disfrutar, eso paso con cierto trio de amigos, tras todas las aventuras, problemas y peligro finalmente podían respirar con calma, recordándose a sí mismos que aún eran jóvenes que debían disfrutar lo que la vida ofrecía.

-¡Vamos chicos!, ¡el ultimo es un caracol!-gritaba con voz animada Sora mientras que tras él le seguían sus dos compañeros, no igualando su paso pero si manteniéndose cerca para no perderlo de vista.

Una vez los tres encontraron un lugar para poder sentarse entre la gente que estaba disfrutando del mar decidieron tomarse un tiempo, primero comenzaron a hablar se cosas triviales, recuerdos de amigos, conflictos, victorias, todo con un toque de nostalgia pero de alivio de que hubiera acabado, Kairi fue la primera en irse a nadar, bajo sus ropas traía su traje de baño y sin pensarlo más se separó de ellos para entrar al agua, Sora no dudo en quitarse su playera, viendo a su mejor amigo de reojo que suspiro sabiendo que le pediría.

-Riku apuesto a que puedo nadar....-cuando volteo a verlo noto que más de una joven se quedaba viéndole impactada, los hombres con algo de envidia y no los culpaba, el pecho de su amigo ya estaba formado y tenía pectorales, su abdomen estaba plano y además marcado, sumado a sus brazos que si mostraban haberse ejercitado constantemente, sin duda era un ser que sobresalía en aquella playa -...mejor-sus últimas palabras cayeron en oídos sordos por como a este se le acercaron unas jóvenes con otras intenciones.

Decidió dejarlo de lado, ir con su mejor amiga para poder pasarlo bien, aun así tenia oídos, escuchaba los comentarios de como adoraban a Riku por su físico, no podía negarlo, su amigo se había esforzado por tener tal cuerpo, aunque el había estado en tantas peleas como él y no estaba igual, en otras palabras, el castaño y la pelirroja fueron eclipsados totalmente por el atractivo del chico de cabello plateado, el único momento que pudieron pasar sin que alguna persona interrumpiera tratando de tener la atención de su amigo fue cuando este se colocó su playera nuevamente y los tres fueron a un restaurant.

-Aff enserio, no podía ser más molesta la gente, estaban como moscas sobre ti-se quejaba nuevamente Sora bebiéndose su tercera malteada del coraje de no haber podido disfrutar plenamente con sus amigos el día.

-Exageras-bufo el peli plata calmadamente.

-¡Me empujaron 5 veces porque decían no haberme visto!-se quejó en voz alta, podía pasar las primeras dos, pero después tuvo que estar en guardia para no ser desplazado por algún intento de coqueteo.

-Sora tú no eres así, ¿hay algo que te moleste?-cuestiono Kairi mientras este alzaba la ceja-Ya sabes, el verdadero motivo de que te molestara más de lo normal-se explicó ella.

-Mmm quizás me preocupa no ser tan....alto-fue la primera excusa que vino a su mente, seguramente se harían otras ideas si respondía los músculos, para su suerte ambos le creyeron.

-Es normal que no te desarrollaras del todo, estuviste dormido un año ¿recuerdas?-le dijo a lo que el castaño ya no pudo poner excusas, sumado a eso estaba las veces que no comía en los viajes, el estrés de casi morir constantemente, seguro algo había afectado su desarrollo.

-No te sientas mal Sora, aun con eso yo creo que estas muy bien-sonreía Kairi dándole una palmada, queriendo animarle y el castaño le correspondió el gesto.

Mas sin embargo esa noche se la paso desnudo frente al espejo, revisaba cada detalle, había crecido, quizás lo que las había cambiado era altura y su rostro, pero aun así su mejor amigo le superaba en esos aspectos, aun siendo un año mayor no podía creer que estuvieran a tan diferentes niveles.

-Mmm podría entrenar con Roxas.....aunque quizás hagamos otros entrenamientos - murmuro para sí mismo sabiendo como pasaban las cosas con el rubio-Aff, no quiero que mis amigos de la isla me ayuden, quiero sorprenderlos-murmuro cruzado de brazos, finalmente se rindió con el tema, apagando la luz se tiro en la cama, comenzó a cambiar de canales aburrido, buscando algo que lo distrajera, al no lograrlo decidió buscar su pijama para dormir, más sin embargo al abrir su closet encontró la caja donde guardaba sus recuerdos de los viajes, tras abrirla y encontrar varias cosas una en específico le hizo sonreír.

 

-Quizás un amigo si podía ayudarlo después de todo-

****************************

-Y luego contacte con Roxas y el me trajo aquí-termino de relatar pues no podía dejar que nadie más supiera sus intenciones-Asi que, ¿me ayudarían a tener más músculo?-les pidió juntando sus manos con una de sus cálidas sonrisas para intentar convencerles.

-Mmm no creo que el entrenamiento de Héroe sea exactamente para llamar la atención Sora-murmuro Hércules rascándose la nuca algo dudoso mientras Phil se cruzaba de brazos.

-Oh vamos, ponte en mi lugar Hércules, ¿realmente me dirás que es malo querer mejorar mi figura?-bufo haciendo un puchero con sus mejillas.

-Pues...-no pudo terminar la oración, recordó su etapa de joven en la cual aun con su abismal fuerza no tenía tanto musculo, incluso podía asegurar que tenía menos de lo que ahora tenía el castaño, formar su contextura musculosa no solo le ayudo con su imagen, sino que sin darse cuenta le ayudo a su autoestima y una mejor visión de sí mismo-Okey, sea cual sea el motivo, siempre eres bienvenido a entrenar aquí-suspiro para darle una sonrisa, a final de cuentas la cantidad de favores que le debía a ese joven eran bastantes y no podía simplemente ser un egoísta.

-¡Gracias!-grito emocionado mientras alzaba los brazos ansioso de comenzar, volteo al mirada al sátiro, se arrodillo para estar a su altura viéndolo con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos-Puedo, ¿verdad?-preguntaba mientras el más bajo lo veía.

-Ahh que remedio, pero te lo advierto, si quieres entrenar con los griegos, entrenaras como los griegos-dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras Sora asentía repetidamente en señal de que no le molestaría y los siguió a ambos hasta uno de los campos de práctica.

Claro que cuando supo que entrenaría como griego no sabía que significaba, primero tuvo que dejar todas sus ropas de lado, incluidos sus zapatos y calcetines, lo único que se salvo fue su bóxer rojo que estaba ahora cubierto por una toga que cruzaba por su pecho cubriendo solo la mitad de este, en sus pies usaba sandalias lo cual era el menor de los problemas ya que solía usar desde que era niño, el problema para él era que sentía que estaba usando una falda, si soplaba una brisa tenía la paranoia de que todo se le levantaba, más en su zona posterior dando un leve sentimiento de vergüenza, un nuevo respeto nacía hacia el campeón ya que este lucia bastante cómodo aun cuando solo usaban un suspensorio bajo su faldalon.

-"Al menos solo están ellos dos"-pensó para darse ánimo, hacia esto para mejorar su imagen, recuperar el tiempo perdido de cierta forma, Phil se acercó a él y le indico que ahora le esperaría algo duro, pero comparado con sus aventuras, confiaba en que sería pan comido, a medida que corría para calentar tenía la sensación de que la falda se le hacía más corta, más bien, sentía que solamente estaba corriendo en boxers, fue peor cuando comenzó a sudar, estaba seguro que la tela se humedecía y por eso se apegaba más a él, incluso miraba de reojo pensando que lo veían, que comentaban de su cuerpo pero era simplemente una paranoia suya.

Sentadillas, lagartijas, levantar pesas y otros ejercicios más, normalmente tenía condición para soportarlo todo pero ahora se daba cuenta que pelear y entrenar con un formador de héroes era totalmente diferente, para una hora de haber comenzado Phil dijo que tenía asuntos que atender y se retiró, aprovecho eso para respirar, sentía que todo el cuerpo le ardía, pero sabía que todo eso valdría la pena eventualmente, sintió algo helado en su rostro, una botella de agua que el mayor le había traído y sonriendo la acepto con gusto.

-No entiendo como entrenas con esto-murmuro señalando su toga sintiendo que más bien estaba peleando en ropa interior, lo peor es que una parte de él comenzaba a agradarle eso.

-De hecho tienes suerte, a mi Phil me hacía entrenar desnudo-menciono con una sonrisa, notando como Sora escupía el agua que bebía en clara señal de sorpresa-Jeje es algo griego, supuestamente todo el cuerpo es hermoso, por eso cuando uno entrena lo hace así, mostrando que está orgulloso de su cuerpo, además estaba solo, así que no era exactamente un problema - decía el héroe algo nostálgico de solo recordar esos días y como Phil al verlo decía que tenía lo adecuado para ser un héroe, aunque no sabía a qué se refería.

-Jeje, quizás se dio cuenta de que pedirlo era algo pervertido-murmuro volviendo a beber algo sonrojado por como su imaginación ya estaba comenzando a volar.

-Oh de hecho él iba a hacerlo, pero le dije que no exagerara, podías sentirte mal-explico mientras que el castaño se detuvo en el acto para procesar esas palabras.

-Entonces......estoy entrenando mal, estamos entrenando mal-bufo poniéndose de pie mientras el mayor lo miraba confuso-Yo dije que iba a entrenar bajo cualquier condición y no bromeaba, no me subestimen-bufo comenzando a desabrocharse sus ropas, mas guiado por la rabia de que pensaran que él no podría con sus estándares.

-Sora, enserio no es-no alcanzo a terminar de hablar cuando la toga húmeda del castaño llego a su rostro, cuando se la quitó le llegaron los boxers de este, al removerlos noto al castaño desnudo frente a él, su pecho estaba firme, su abdomen plano sin señal de musculo y sus brazos no estaban tan mal, incluso su pene tenía un tamaño digno, no entendía con que se acomplejaba, lucia como una adolescente normal.

-Ahora tú también- gruño llamándole la atención cruzándose de brazos -Vamos, se supone que entrenamos como los griegos-bufo molesto por como sentía una leve vergüenza de estar así de expuesto en medio de un campo abierto.

El campeón ya no pudo decir nada más, simplemente se rio suavemente sabiendo que el castaño nunca retrocedía de nada, sus protecciones cayeron, su pechera fue removida y sus pectorales quedaron al aire, Sora trago algo de saliva, sabía bien que él estaba definido pero aun así ver esos músculos y el abdomen hizo que se tocara los suyos disimuladamente, sabiendo que era inferior, cuando el faldalon se retiró también lo hizo el suspensorio, la hombría de Hércules quedo expuesta y el griego suspiro de alivio, no lo quería admitir, pero realmente había extrañado esa sensación de libertad al entrenar.

-".....No es cierto"-pensó en estado de shock mientras Hércules recogía sus ropas y las de Sora para poder dejarlas de lado y que no se ensuciaran, el mayor acerco a él y entonces noto que parecía en shock-"¡¿Ese es el pene de Hércules?!"-alterado sus ojos no dejaban de recorrer la longitud de aquel pedazo de carne aun flácido que colgaba entre sus piernas, largo, grueso, sin embargo la punta aún estaba cubierta, los testículos de este lucían grandes y pesados, sumado a todo ese cuerpo musculoso era un semental de hombre y no dudaba en que incluso Riku se quedaba pequeño a su lado, bajo la mirada a su pene, cruzo sus piernas dándole la espalda, sintiéndose ahora peor pues el suyo no terminaba de desarrollarse, la punta apenas estaba descubierta y sabía que no era tan grande como el de su mejor amigo, menos aún el del campeón que ahora se encontraba frente a él, un golpe a su orgullo.

-Mmm ¿quieres que nos volvamos a vestir?-cuestiono Hércules pensando que quizás la diferencia de músculos había hecho sentir al otro mal.

-¡No!-grito reaccionando y volteando a verlo ya sin ocultarse más-No solo......solo me impresione, eres, ya sabes, muy atractivo, tus músculos son geniales y tu......eres genial-dijo sabiendo que sería raro si alababa la herramienta del otro que se rascaba la nuca por los cumplidos.

-Gracias, ahora pongámonos serios-sonrió mientras el otro sacaba pecho indicando que sus nuevas condiciones no serían problemas.

Claro que lo fueron.

Cuando Hércules se comenzó a estirar Sora no pudo ponerse más rojo en esos momentos, los músculos estirándose, sus brazos flexionando al levantar pesas, mientras el hacía lo mismo un poco apartado no podía evitar verlo de reojo, cuando comenzó a correr fue aun peor pues su mirada estaba fija en la verga flácida de este, como rebotaba, se mecía, se relamió los labios inconscientemente, cuando el mayor volteaba a verlo apresurado intentaba hacer cualquier cosa, esperando no ser descubierto. Sin que lo supiera Hércules estaba al tanto suyo, más por preocupación que por morbo, como el mayor debía asegurarse de que el otro no corriera riesgo con el equipo, pero como un hombre tampoco podía evitar apreciar sus detalles, el tono de su piel, sus músculos aun por desarrollarse, esforzándose a cada momento para lograr su ejercicio, el pecho de este subiendo y bajando por la respiración y sus pezones destacaban en este, incluso más de una vez se quedaba con la mirada fija en su trasero, por las ropas no lo esperaría pero era redondo y atrayente, como si pidiera un apretón o una nalgada, cuando el castaño intento levantar una barra con más peso sonrió sabiendo que se estaba excediendo, decidió acercarse para ayudarle y se colocó tras de él.

-Asi-susurro en su oído, haciendo que se sobresaltara levemente y pasando sus brazos por detrás le ayudo a sujetar la barra-Ahora juntos-le indicó notando que este se encontraba en silencio, aun así ambos hicieron las flexiones, un ejercicio en conjunto que también les ayudaba, sin embargo sus cuerpos estaban demasiado cerca, Sora lo sabía, sentía como el sudor que caía por su cuerpo ya no era por el ejercicio, sino porque sentía en su trasero el pene de Hércules, casi entre sus nalgas, eso lo llevo a hacer una mala flexión pero el otro se apegó más para que no perdiera el equilibrio.

-"N-No es bueno"-pensaba Sora preocupado, aquel movimiento había posicionado el bien proporcionado pene del héroe entre sus nalgas, frotándose en su carne e incluso su ano, comenzó a sentir calor en sus piernas, su espalda sentía el calor del pecho del contrario pero este le insistía que se concentrara-H-Hércules, Ahh-un gemido agudo salió de su garganta pues al hacer mala fuerza cayo hacia atrás, terminando más apegado, su corazón le latió acelerado y cruzo sus piernas, sabiendo que sus hormonas estaban haciendo lo suyo, hacerle pasar vergüenza.

-¿Todo bien Sora?-le pregunto el mayor mientras el castaño se detenía y se apartaba apresurado, curioso dejo la barra de lado y se acercó a el-Oh, ya veo-murmuro notando su destacable problema.

-N-No es lo que-gimoteo sonrojado mientras se cubría su pene semierecto con sus manos-Yo solo.......lo siento-susurro bajando la mirada por no poder encararlo.

-Hey, está bien, me pasaba a mí a cada momento-sonrió dándole una suave palmada en su hombro, el castaño lo miro de reojo, buscando alguna duda pero al no verla suspiro algo más aliviado, se dio vuelta, separo sus manos para que pudiera ver y Hércules toco la base con sus dedos haciéndolo temblar suavemente-No sé porque te preocupas tanto, estas muy bien para tu edad, es más, estas mejor que cuando yo tenía tu edad, tienes un cuerpo-menciono el mientras Sora sonreía suavemente sintiéndose bien de oír esas palabras.

-¿Tú crees?-pregunto emocionado mientras el mayor asentía, cuando quiso apartar la mano Sora la sujeto, haciendo que lo viera, trago con algo de fuerza y suspiro-Puedo..... ¿Puedo tocarte?-le pidió mientras su respiración estaba comenzando a agitarse.

-¿Uh?-

-Es solo que....la tienes enorme-confeso mientras las mejillas del héroe enrojecían-Es el más grande que he visto en mi vida, sé que es raro, pero no puedo dejar de mirártela, hare lo que sea-decía mientras se quedaba viendo la entrepierna del mayor, queriendo estirar su mano pero sabía que no podía acosar a su amigo, Hércules con su mirada reviso que estaban solos, sabía que el castaño podía tener algo hormonal, tampoco podía negarse, después de todo, el castaño tenía su encanto.

-Supongo que podemos tomar un descanso, ¡Sora!-grito por como al terminar esa oración las manos de este sujetaron su arma especial, el castaño lo había interpretado como un sí y apretó con algo de fuerza esa verga-Ahh-un gemido escapo de los labios del héroe mientras que el castaño sentía su cuerpo arder.

-Increíble, tengo que usar las dos manos-susurraba con un brillo de emoción mientras lo recorría de arriba a abajo, la punta, el tronco, la base, masajeaba cada una de esas zonas, una de sus manos bajo más, sujeto los testículos de este, apretándolos traviesamente y viendo como este temblaba, su mirada nuevamente recorrió ese cuerpo, ese cuerpo tan masculino que hacia su cuerpo enloquecer, no podía desaprovecharlo.

Sus manos subieron, delineo el abdomen marcado de este, sentía cada firme musculo, la piel suave y caliente del otro en cada parte de su cuerpo, maravillado acaricio sus bíceps, este flexiono para que se pusieran duros y Sora sonrió por la exhibición, finalmente no lo resistió mas y lo abrazo, hundió su cara en los pectorales de este para inhalar profundamente, sudor mezclado con la esencia masculina de este, un afrodisiaco que le hacía perder la cordura, un escalofrió le recorrió cuando sintió las manos del mayor acariciar su espalda, poco a poco moviéndose en busca de conocerlo también.

-No sé de qué te quejas Sora, tienes un cuerpo maravilloso-por la cercanía esas palabras cayeron en sus oídos, su mente las interpretó como sensuales y las manos de Hércules comenzaron a tocarlo, el héroe sentía como el cuerpo del otro era firme, no marcado pero tampoco débil, más bien sensual para cualquiera, tanto hombres como mujeres, sus manos bajaron para acariciar su pene, sintiendo como el temblaba por eso y se escondía mas en su pecho, se tomó su tiempo para masajear su pene, sus testículos, sintiendo como intento cruzar sus piernas movió una de las suyas entre estas, evitando que lo hiciera y escuchando como gemía en su pecho, finalmente las movió para llegar a su trasero, aquella zona que había llamado su atención y no pudo evitar darle un fuerte apretón a cada nalga.

-Ahh-un sensual gemido escapo de los labios de Sora, meció su cadera, dando aprobación y las manos de Hércules las apretaron con fuerza, comenzó a masajearlas, sintiendo que eran suaves al igual que algo grandes, quizás el castaño comía más dulces de lo que quería admitir, pero eso era algo que le atraía más.

-Estas bien formado aquí-murmuro dándole una nalgada, una que resonó en el lugar y provocó que el pene de Sora terminará de ponerse duro, algo de presemen salía de la punta por ese golpe en su zona posterior, le había gustado, el castaño se separó levemente, viendo deseoso al otro y bajo la mirada al pene semierecto del héroe.

-Quien está bien formado aquí eres tu grandulón, tú y tu poderosa arma de héroe-ya no había inocencia en las palabras de Sora, las hormonas adolescentes nublaban su juicio y sin dudarlo se dispuso a disfrutar lo que le habían permitido.

-S-Sora-gimoteo viendo como el castaño se había arrodillado para verlo más de cerca, caricias, apretones, la vista fija de este en aquella zona comenzó a hacer que un calor recorriera su cuerpo, finalmente noto como lo frotaba en su rostro, el castaño sentía como la verga de este tenía un aroma atractivo, era la esencia de un macho y finalmente fue recompensado, las fricciones hicieron aquel gran monstruo despertar, lo frotaba contra sus mejillas, viendo como la punta se retraía, quedaba totalmente expuesta y apuntando hacia arriba al quedar erecto.

-Un héroe de verdad-susurro impresionado mientras aquella visión le hacía babear, se relamió los labios dejándolos bien húmedos, se acercó a la punta y le dio una fuerte succión, un fuerte ruido fue generado por eso, uno acompañado del gemido de Hércules.

No dudo en introducirlo en su boca, sentía un sabor fuerte pero no desagradable, de ningún modo ese gran pedazo de carne podía ser desagradable para él, ante la mirada impactada de Hércules comenzó a introducirlo, su boca nunca antes había estado tan ocupada, era sin duda el pene más grueso que había saboreado, cuando sintió que llego a su garganta se detuvo, sintiéndose orgulloso de haber tragado más de la mitad, alzo su mirada, noto como Hércules estaba agitado, sonrojado y esa imagen le gusto, sin dudarlo comenzó a sacarlo para volver a tragarlo, ahogando sus gemidos de placer con esa enorme verga, dándole un delicioso y fuerte sexo oral.

-Ahh....Ahh Sora, ¿cómo?, ¡¡Ahh!!-gruñía Hércules de placer y sonrojado por como a cada momento este únicamente aumentaba, lo único que pudo hacer fue acariciar su cabeza, animarle suavemente a que siguiera mientras intentaba no perder el control.

Los gemidos de Hércules eran música para los oídos de Sora, a medida que la verga del mayor entraba y salía de su boca su lengua se movía para estimularlo, sintiendo como mecía sus caderas, una señal de que deseaba más y él no se resistía, relajaba su garganta para permitir lo más que pudiera pues los movimientos se volvían estocadas, Hércules no contenía su voz, mientras metía y sacaba su erección de la humedad cavidad del menor sintiendo como algo se acumulaba y unas gotas escapaban de la punta.

-"Va a acabar"-pensó sonrojado mientras rodeaba la cadera de este con sus brazos, sus manos sujetaron las nalgas firmes del mayor y comenzó a mover su cabeza mas rápido, impidiendo que escapara, indicando que no se contuviera y soltara todo lo que tenía guardado, una petición que el mayor cumplió al no poder retenerlo más.

Fue un gruñido de placer y Sora sintió como su boca era llenada de un sabor salado, los chorros de semen que salían golpeaban su boca y este se los tragaba como podía, sin embargo la cantidad no parecía terminar, sin más opción saco el pene del mayor de su boca, recibiendo en su rostro y pecho cada chorro que seguía saliendo, la vista solamente encendía mas a Sora que hizo que apuntara a él con su verga, sintiendo como su cuerpo era bañado con los últimos chorros y el orgasmo comenzaba a perder fuerza.

-Ahh........Sora-susurro Hércules sin creer el intenso orgasmo que había tenido, el castaño se relamió los labios claramente orgulloso de lo logrado dándole suaves lamidas por todo el largo de su pene-Mmm ¿cómo eres tan bueno?-no pudo evitar sonar curioso pues se veía que no era la primera vez del joven haciendo esto.

-Digamos que gracias a mi Roxas duerme muy bien-susurro pícaramente mientras le daba un sonoro beso en la punta, succionando las ultimas gotas que quedaban mientras sus manos masajeaban el pene aun erecto del mayor, sin duda alguna entendía porque era un campeón al igual que un héroe, él no se quedaba atrás, eso era porque ya no podía evitarlo, el sabor había sido un despertar del deseo y ahora su ano le picaba de ansiedad, lo miro a los ojos, sonrió sabiendo que pensaba lo mismo y en mitad de la arena hizo que se sentara, suavemente se colocó sobre él, con el semen que manchaba su pecho humedeció la verga de este, acariciando de la punta a la base, delineándolo con su mano, lo siguiente fue su agujero, cerro suavemente sus ojos cuando dos de sus dígitos entraron, comenzando a preparar su ano para lo que vendría, sintiendo la mirada impresionada del mayor sobre él.

-Ahh- gimió sonrojado, sus dedos habían comenzado a sentirse bien, era una señal de que tanto deseaba sentir a aquel héroe en su interior, Hércules estaba de igual manera, deseaba tomarlo más que nada pero sabía que debía esperar, si perdía el control podría lastimarlo y eso no lo deseaba-Hércules-llamo su nombre en un tono excitado, se acercó a él y apoyo su verga erecta entre los pectorales de este, meciendo sus caderas para poder frotarlo en esos músculos firmes que lo hacían gemir.

-Jeje, en verdad te gustan mis músculos- sonreía el mayor notando que el castaño temblaba por la fricción con sus músculos, sus caderas se movían mas rápido, sus dedos entraban más profundo, teniendo que meterlos más fuerte por como sentía que no era suficiente, las manos de Hércules acariciaron su cuerpo, sus dedos acariciaron su pecho, estimulando más que nada sus pezones haciéndolo temblar-Sora-el tono en que lo llamo hizo al castaño comenzar a chorrear en su pecho, las manos sujetaron sus caderas, cuando se posicionaron en sus nalgas sintió como apretaron, se mordía el labio, sabiendo que estaba al límite y entonces el mayor le dio dos fuertes golpes en su trasero.

-¡¡¡Ahh!!!-su gemido de placer debió escucharse en cada rincón del coliseo, un escalofrió le recorrió cada centímetro de su cuerpo y su semen salió en abundancia, manchando no solo el pecho del héroe sino también su rostro, todo su cuerpo estaba temblando, su mirada se nublaba por el placer hasta que poco a poco su orgasmo comenzó a perder fuerza-Ahh......Ahh lo siento-susurro agitado mientras lentamente sacaba sus dedos de su interior.

-No seas tonto, se sintió muy bien-le sonrió cariñosamente mientras se relamía los labios para probar el semen del castaño, ante el solo sabor sintió como su pene se endurecía mas, señal de que le había gustado -Si quieres podemos esperar, seguro estas-no pudo decir más viendo como este se había sentado sobre él, se inclinó para lamer su pecho suavemente, limpiando cada gota de su semen para tragárselo ante su mirada, acomodo su cuerpo sobre él, apoyando la verga de este entre sus nalgas y sonriendo al sentir el calor que desprendía.

-No puedo esperar más-susurro mientras le besaba la mejilla, su entrada le palpitaba, era señal de que todo su cuerpo deseaba el arma especial del héroe, sabia sus límites, con esa fuerza bruta lo podía partir en dos así que debía ser el quién lo introdujera a su paso, apoyo la punta en su entrada, se tomó unos segundos para disfrutar la fricción y comenzó a sentarse, sintió la punta presionar su ano, aun preparado tuvo que obligarse a relajarse, cerro sus ojos con fuerza, sintiendo como el glande se adentraba en su cálido interior, no pudo evitar una mueca de dolor pero aun así seguía descendiendo, esta vez introduciendo el tronco hasta llegar a un punto que no podía moverse, Hércules movió sus manos apoyándolas en su cadera, queriendo ayudar y este lo miro feo-Yo puedo.....no me subestimes-le sonrió ampliamente mientras apoyaba sus manos en su pecho, respiro profundo y ayudándose de la gravedad siguió bajando, sintiendo como llegaba a su punto sensible, la fricción estímulo sus endorfinas para hacerle olvidar las malas sensaciones y sin dudar más se sentó de golpe, metiendo todo el resto hasta la base.

-¡¡Sora!!-grito Hércules mientras que el castaño gemía de un modo más agudo, el campeón se quedaba mirándolo impresionado, realmente había logrado con todo, más su sorpresa no pudo durar mucho, este no podía contenerse y comenzó a montarlo, levantándose y sacándolo casi todo para volver a sentarse de golpe, empalándose con el arma especial del héroe y viéndose en su rostro una sensación de gozo sin dudarlo.

-Lo tengo todo-dijo triunfante mientras acariciaba su abdomen, sintiendo como si estuviera en esa zona por el calor que lo recorría, no dudaba en que no caminaría después de esto, sin embargo valía la pena, aquel éxtasis, la fricción, la sensación de que aquella verga ardiente abriera su interior y se hundiera en su cuerpo le hacía perder la razón y montarlo las y más rápido.

-Más.......mas-gruño el campeón sintiendo que estaba ahogándose en el placer que el otro le otorgaba, como sus sentidos se agudizaban, el olor, el tacto, la vista de aquel erótico cuerpo moverse sobre él, como la verga erecta del castaño rebotaba a cada movimiento, no pudo resistirlo más, sujeto sus caderas llamando su atención y le arremetió sin piedad, metiendo todo hasta la base mientras sus bolas golpeaban las nalgas de este.

-¡¡Ahh!!-Sora saco su lengua mientras esos movimientos de cadera elevaban todo su cuerpo, lo hacían caer sobre su verga empalándose con esta, poco a poco esos movimientos se hicieron más frenéticos, presionando sin piedad su interior hasta que la punta tocó una zona que puso su cuerpo en alerta-Oh no, no, no, Hércules espera......detente-gimoteaba mientras que en lugar de lograrlo este sujeto sus piernas para evitar que escapara moviendo sus caderas más rápido.

-No.....puedo-gruño apoyando sus pies en el suelo, elevando su cadera y entonces con su fuerza comenzó a arremeter de modo más intenso el interior del castaño, sintiendo como este se apretaba más fuerte, como la velocidad aumentaba y sentía que incluso llegaba más profundo que antes, aumentando su placer por la fricción pero sin saber que lo que tocaba estaba haciendo al castaño desesperarse pues el placer estaba haciendo que perdiera el control.

-Espera......no tan adentro......¡¡espera!!-chillaba intentando contenerse, sin embargo sentía cada estocada presionando más fuerte esa zona, apretó los puños, luchando con esa urgencia pero finalmente no pude y soltando un gemido diferente se orino entre ambos, las estocadas de Hércules se detuvieron por la sorpresa mientras aquel liquido seguía saliendo, manchando tanto su pecho y abdomen como las piernas del castaño-T-Te lo dije-gimoteo avergonzado, más por como aquel líquido seguía saliendo más y más, las presiones le habían hecho perder el control de su vejiga, cuando las ultimas gotas salieron sintió como el mayor lo levantaba, creyendo que estaba molesto pero en lugar lo hizo colocarse en cuatro patas.

-Ya no puedo contenerme-gruño en su oído y lo siguiente que Sora sintió fue una agresiva estocada que le hizo gritar, Hércules respiraba agitado, sentía su cuerpo húmedo y caliente, su visión estaba nublada y era que aquel estimulo había terminado de romper su voluntad, ahora solamente pensaba en algo, eso era arremeter contra el castaño y saciar su sed de deseo sexual.

Cada estocada era más rápida al igual que fuerte, el autocontrol de Hércules se estaba perdiendo cada vez más y más, sin embargo el castaño ya estaba perdido, el éxtasis y el morbo lo habían llevado a un estado donde sus receptores de dolor ya no funcionaban, solo estaban los de placer, la satisfacción de ser tomado por él y esos golpes intensos terminaron llevándolo a soltar un chillido cuando alcanzo su orgasmo, soltando una gran cantidad de semen en el suelo, manchándolo y apretándose más para él, su cuerpo temblaba por la intensa sensación, sus brazos le temblaron y no pudo mantenerse, cayendo al suelo con su trasero elevado, el mayor al ver aquello se detuvo lentamente, sabiendo que quizás estaba excediéndose ya que hacia al castaño soportar toda su fuerza, sujeto su cadera y lentamente comenzó a sacarlo haciéndole reaccionar.

-¡No!, ¡no lo saques!-gritaba Sora agitado mientras sus piernas le temblaban, sabía que había perdido, pero perdería aún más si no lograba complacerlo, comenzó a mecer sus caderas auto penetrándose, indicando que no deseaba que se detuviera-Yo puedo......por favor......quiero tus bebés adentro-le suplico sintiendo como el tampoco había tenido suficiente de lo que le ofrecía el campeón.

Aquella orden fue acatada, el ritmo se había recuperado en cosa de momentos, los brazos de Hércules sujetaron los de Sora, haciendo que se mantuviera firme, aceptara todo lo que le daba mientras que por el labio de este escurría algo de saliva, su pene nuevamente estaba erecto de las presiones, sin embargo ambos llegaban al límite que permitía sus cuerpos y el pene de Hércules comenzó a chorrear en el estrecho interior del castaño.

-Sora......aquí viene-gruñía Hércules mientras usaba la fuerza de sus piernas arremetiéndole mas salvajemente, montando su trasero sin piedad, indicando que iba a darlo todo para aquel final que ambos deseaban, uno para el que Sora se había ya preparado mentalmente, los movimientos pélvicos fueron más intensos y soltando un grito el héroe del coliseo eyaculo en su interior como nunca antes lo había hecho.

-Ahh.......es.....mucho-gimoteo apretando los puños mientras su intestino era llenado por el semen del mayor, ese líquido caliente y viscoso le estaba llenando más y más, saco su lengua al sentir un calor en su abdomen, como si hubiera llegado a esa zona y el estímulo lo hizo eyacular nuevamente en el suelo, haciendo su charco de semen aún más grande.

Ambos se quedaron quietos, sintiendo el calor del otro y sus orgasmos aun pulsando, enviando las ultimas descargas de placer por sus cuerpos, Hércules le dio una nalgada a Sora, haciéndolo gemir y temblar pues su trasero ya estaba algo enrojecido, lentamente comenzó a sacar todo su pene, el castaño se quejaba, apretándose e intentando que no lo hiciera pero finalmente la punta salió y él se derrumbó sobre el suelo, manchando su entrepierna al caer sobre el semen que había soltado antes y sentía como el del héroe estaba saliendo a chorros de su entrada dilatada.

-Sora-le llamo el mayor, este volteo la mirada y noto impactado como su verga permanecía dura y bañada en su propio semen, dispuesto a seguir con el que se había vuelto su entrenamiento especial, aun así el rostro de Hércules reflejaba algo de duda, seguramente preocupado por su condición y el castaño se relamió los labios.

-Ven aquí campeón -gimió sonrojado mientras se acostaba de espaldas, separo y alzo sus piernas, enseñándole que su interior aún estaba dispuesto a recibirlo-Aun tenemos mucho que entrenar-sonrió y el mayor creía ver que habían unos corazones en sus ojos, una señal de que él tampoco había tenido suficiente de aquel entrenamiento, sin embargo no se quejó, pues el también lo deseaba y sin dudarlo se colocó entre sus piernas, dispuesto a seguir disfrutando la compañía.

Placer, pasión, éxtasis, diferentes emociones que se mezclaban con diferentes ruidos en aquel lugar, todos provocados por aquella pareja de hombres que ya no se preocupaban dónde estaban, simplemente estaban en su propio mundo, dándose placer mutuamente, entrando en una locura y adicción que ambos aceptaban, hundiéndose en esta para seguir sintiendo esos espasmos que les hacían recordar uno de los goces de estar vivos, el tiempo no existía para ellos, simplemente se buscaban uno al otro por como esa llama de deseo en sus cuerpos no se acababa.

 

-Aff eso me tomo más de lo que creí-Phil había regresado finalmente de su asunto pendiente curioso de los ruidos, seguro estaban peleando uno con el otro-Okey ya volví, como...... ¡¿Que están haciendo aquí?!-grito Phil claramente alterado por como el castaño estaba aferrado al musculoso cuerpo de Hércules, sus piernas alrededor de su cadera, este lo sujetaba en brazos mientras lo arremetía sin piedad y ambos estaban manchados no solo de semen y sus miradas lucían perdidas.

-Ahh....haciendo un bebé-respondió Sora agitado, acariciando su abdomen ya abultado por la cantidad de semen que había recibido mientras el mayor seguía arremetiéndolo, dispuesto a soltar una carga más en él.

-¡Lo hacen todo mal!, primero es el ejercicio, ¡luego el sexo!-se quejó molesto de que se saltaran las reglas mientras escuchaba a ambos gemir con fuerza, el castaño eyaculando nuevamente entre ellos mientras sacaba su lengua al sentir como los bebes de Hércules entraban en su interior, aumentando el tamaño de su abdomen pero eso solo lo hacía más placentero para el-Ay estos niños-suspiro Phil frotándose la frente con sus dedos intentando tener paciencia, viendo como el castaño frotaba su nariz cariñosamente con la del héroe.

 

Sin duda alguna lo vería muy seguido en el coliseo ahora.

*********Extra********

Al día siguiente en el coliseo Hércules terminaba de pagar la penalidad que Phil le impuso por haber descuidado sus deberes, tras limpiar de pies a cabeza toda la arena de entrenamientos suspiro algo agotado, dispuesto a tomar un pequeño descanso.

-¡Hércules!-la voz del castaño llego a sus oídos, volteo la mirada a la entrada y no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo, más aun cuando noto que no venía solo.

-Veo que trajiste un amigo-murmuro mientras se acercaba a ellos, era un joven rubio que le trajo unos recuerdos de joven, sin embargo no podía ser el mismo y su cerebro reacción-Ya se, eres de quien Phil hablaba, Roxas ¿cierto?--sonrió extendiéndole la mano a modo de saludo y este asentía correspondiendo el gesto.

-Traje a Roxas para que ambos ayuden a entrenarme-sonreía el castaño claramente emocionado por eso mientras el mayor se rascaba la nuca entendiendo las intenciones.

-¿Tú estás de acuerdo?-cuestiono viéndolo y preguntándose si sabía en que se metía.

-Sí, Sora dijo que sería divertido-asentía este mientras los tres comenzaban a dirigirse a los vestidores para poder entrenar como griegos.

-Sin duda lo será Roxas-sonrió Sora tomando su mano mientras que la mirada en su rostro ya no le daba tanta confianza al rubio.

****una hora después****

Se podían escuchar tres voces gimiendo, dos más agudas y una grave, donde antes habían unos suelos limpios ahora estaban manchados de semen y sudor, ropas se encontraban tiradas alrededor y en medio de aquel campo el castaño se encontraba en cuatro patas, gimiendo de modo ahogado al estar chupando el pene erecto del héroe y siendo arremetido sin piedad por su acompañante rubio.

-Ahh.....así, mantén el ritmo-gemía Sora elevando más su cadera para el rubio que lo arremetía salvajemente, su interior se encontraba húmedo, había recibido primero al campeón y ahora habían cambiado de posición, aun así se apretaba sin querer dejarlo ir por como la verga de este tocaba sus zonas de placer internas, sintió una mano en su cabeza y se rio suavemente para volver a darle placer al pene del mayor.

-¿C-Como es esto entrenamiento?-gemía Roxas sonrojado mientras Hércules le sonreía viendo como su verga era chupada golosamente por el castaño.

-Concéntrate, si eres un héroe no te quejaras-sonreía el mayor mientras que una sola mirada suplicante de Sora hizo que el rubio le diera una nalgada moviéndose más fuerte para presionar sin piedad el punto sensible de este, viendo como el campeón soltaba un gruñido de placer para eyacular en su boca, sacando su verga y apuntar a ambos para bañarlos en su semen.

Sora no podía evitar estar feliz mientras gemía por como ese líquido manchaba su cuerpo y el del rubio, un extraño estimulo que los llevaba a ambos a desearse más, sintió el pecho de su amante contra su espalda, lo vio por sobre su hombro y cuando lo beso no dudo en corresponderle, jugando con su lengua mientras Hércules les apuntaba con su pene, soltando un gemido y comenzar a bañarlos a ambos en su orina, sonrojándose por lo que hacía pero que solamente había hecho a ambos excitarse más, sus cuerpos eran mojados por el líquido amarillo del campeón del coliseo, las estocadas de Roxas en su próstata lo llevaron a su límite, fue el primero en perder, derramando su semen en el suelo, apretándose para su amante rubio que gemía sonoramente, sintiendo como este seguía clavándose sin piedad en el hasta llenar su interior con su semen, mezclándolo con el del campeón y Sora soltó un sonoro gemido de gusto, sintiendo como si su abdomen hubiera crecido un poco por ello.

-Ahh.....mmm bien hecho-gemía Sora complacido mientras temblaba por como el otro le arremetía lenta pero fuertemente, dejando cada gota en su interior, lo miro a los ojos, ambos se sonrieron y se besaron de un modo apasionado para mostrar su placer, apegándose mas mientras Hércules agitaba su pene semierecto, disfrutando la vista de la tierna escena.

-No lo hacen nada mal, incluso me hicieron sudar-sonreía Hércules mientras se sentaba en el suelo, viendo como Roxas salía del interior del castaño y este soltaba un gemido de molestia por ello-Tomemos un descanso antes de seguir, ahora es mi turno-sonreía el mientras el rubio se rascaba la nuca algo apenado de saber que seguirían con esto, aunque no le molestaba para nada.

-¿Descanso?-cuestiono Sora antes de levantarse de golpe por esas palabras-¿De qué hablas?, apenas estamos empezando-gruño mientras se acercaba a él y sujetaba su verga entre sus manos para masturbarlo y mantenerlo duro.

-Sora, ¿no crees que con lo de ayer y ahora necesitas tomarte unos minutos?-cuestiono impresionado por como este estaba tan fresco como una lechuga y los que estaban agitados eran él y Roxas.

-Claro que no, apenas han acabado una vez dentro de mí, ¿así se llaman héroes?-bufo cruzado de brazos mientras ambos se miraban de reojo teniendo mal presentimiento

-Ríndete Hércules, cuando se pone así no para hasta dejarme seco-susurro Roxas mientras el mayor ahora veía a su amigo castaño como un demonio sexual, este sonrió pícaramente mientras se sentaba entre ellos.

-¿Olvidan quién soy?, tengo mucha mucha mucha más energía para seguir, no me subestimen-sonreía el castaño relamiéndose los labios mientras sus acompañantes tragaban fuerte por como la mirada de este se encontraba llena de lujuria-Asi que prepárense, porque quiero todos sus bebes dentro de mí-sonrió masajeando suavemente los penes semierectos de ambos y besaba cariñosamente sus mejillas.

Claro está que el castaño debería tener cuidado con lo que dice, nunca se sabe que dios estaba disfrutando de la vista.


End file.
